Never Forgotten (Sirius Black FF)
by yoloswagpotter
Summary: Sirius was only in love once. Once out of all those girls he dated. Read as we go back in time, and hear his story about his one true love, and what happened to them...
1. Chapter 1

**All characters except for Reyna Stirling belongs to J.K Rowling!**

Sirius Black walked around his house frantically, making sure everything was neat and tidy for when his visitors arrived. _Everything looks okay here...They'll arrive any second now._ He thought to himself as he fluffed the last cushion on the green leather couch.

_'Knock Knoch Knock'_

"Finally." He muttered as he ran to the front door, fixing his hair in the mirror on his left, before opening it.

"Sirius!" The young bushy haired witch cried as she ran into his outstretched arms.

"Hermione! Look at you! What has it been? 4 months?"

"5 actually." Chuckled the red headed wizard that accompanied her.

"Ron, you're maturing fast, aren't you?" Exclaimed Sirius as he shaked Ron's outstretched hand

"Harry and Ginny should be here soon." Hermione said

"Excellent! Come in, come in." Sirius replied, gesturing for them to walk inside.

Both young adults stepped through the doorway and observed the mansion they had stepped into. "Gee... This place has brightened up." Said Hermione, as the last time she had been at 21 Grimmauld Place, it was dark and musty.

"Twinki helped me." Sirius replied

"Is Twinki a girlfriend?" Asked Ron curiously

"Oh, no! Twinki is my new house elf." Sirius laughed "Kreacher finally passed away. Thank goodness. I would've killed him myself."

Ron let out a loud laugh as Hermione gave him a look of disapproval. Sirius opened the door to the sitting room and they all walked in, sitting infront of the fireplace. "Tea!" Sirius exclaimed "TWINKIE!" There was a sudden pop and a cute elf appeared in the room, wearing a tea cosy as a hat and a beautiful embroided pillow case as a dress.

"Twinki is here master." She squeaked, giving him a respectful curtsy

"Twinki dear, could you make us some tea?" Sirius asked

"Of course master." she replied, before apparating out of the room

"Well... It looks like you take care of her." Said Hermione happily

"Of course!" Sirius replied "She's a good elf." A knock on the door suddenly sounded throughout the house. "That'll be Harry and Ginny." Sirius said as he stood up and walked to the front door, opening it carefully.

"Harry!" Sirius exclaimed, giving his godson a long embrace "You look more and more like your father everytime I see you."

"It's been too long!" Harry replied, pulling away from Sirius's arms and back next to the pretty red headed witch that accompanied him

"Ah, Ginny. You're blossoming into a beautiful young witch aren't you?" Sirius exclaimed, giving her a small hug

"Oh, stop it." Giggled Ginny

"Come inside!" Sirius said, pushing them indoors and shutting the door. He led them into the sitting room where Hermione and Ron sat, snogging on the couch. "Ah, young love," Sirius chuckled, as Hermione pulled back quickly, blushing like crazy

"Sorry..." Hermione apologized as Ginny and Harry sat next to her.

"No need!" He replied as he took a seat opposite them all "Boy... The things I used to get up to back in the day."

"Tea is ready sir." Said Twinki, who was standing at the door, interrupting Sirius from his memories

"Ah, thank you Twinki." He replied as she placed the silver tray that held a china tea set and biscuits on the table. She gave him a quick cursty, before apparating out of the room. "Help yourselves!" Said Sirius, after he had poured tea in every tea cup. There was a chorus of thanks as they all grabbed a tea cup and leant back to enjoy it.

"Have you ever been in love Sirius?" Asked Ginny suddenly

"Of course he has!" Exclaimed Harry "He was a ladies man!"

"I know that! But, how many were you actually in love with?" Ginny said

Sirius's brow furrowed as he leant back and took a sip of his rose and french vanilla flavoured tea. "You're right. I did date alot of girls." He said thoughtfully "But I was only ever in love once. I've never even dated a girl since!"

"Really!?" Exclaimed Harry, clearly shocked that his handsome godfather had only ever been in love once out of the millions of girls he had dated

"Her name was Rainah... Rainah Stirling." He said "I had to work hard to get her though. She didn't like me one bit at the start."

"No way!" Ron laughed

"Can you tell us about it?" Asked Hermione, always ready for a story.

"I guess we will have time... I'll start right from the beginning." Sirius replied as everyone got comfortable, knowing this story would be quite a long one.

* * *

**Yay for chapter one! Next chapter will be like the story thing. You will see! Vote, comment and follow. 3**

**Aurie.**

**xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**22 Years Ago... 1st September 1978**

"Rainah! We have to leave in half an hour! Get out of bed!"

Rainah groaned as she reluctantly stepped out of bed and stumbled over to her bathroom, collecting the clothes that she laid out the night before on the way. She turned her shower on and adjusted the temperature, before stripping off her pyjamas and stepping underneath the warm stream of water. Today she was starting her first day at her new school, Hogwarts. It wasn't an ordinary school though. It was a school for witches and wizards like herself. She wasn't nervous. She knew she was good at making friends, and she was quite mart. Once she had washed her hair with her apple scented shampoo and conditioner, and her body with her coconut body wash, she stepped out of the shower and dried herself thoroughly. After getting changed and applying a light layer of makeup, she was ready to leave.

"Mum! I'm ready!" She called

"Okay! I have your trunk, Bow Tie is on your bed!" She heard her reply

Rainah walked over to her bed, dodging the several boxes of her things that she hadn't unpacked yet, and picked up her fluffy black and white kitten that closely resembled a tuxedo. "Time to go Bow-Tie." She cooed, carrying him downstairs

"Hop in the car!" Her mum ordered as soon as she spotted Rainah walking down the stairs.

Rainah walked outside and into the sunlight before opening up the car door and sitting inside. She placed Bow-Tie in his cage on the backseat, and took out her mirror to make sure she looked presentable. Rainah was a beautiful girl, not that she thought so herself. She was a teenager after all. Her thick, curly brunette hair just reached the top of her bum and her big blue eyes always sparkled. She had tanned skin that was almost always flawless and her body was one that girls envied and boys longed to touch with her curvacious booty and D-Cupped breats. She was insecure, like most girls her age, but faked her confidence like a pro. When her mum finally jumped into the car, they sped off towards Kings Cross Station. The trip only took 10 minutes and luckily, they arrived right on time.

"They said to go to platform 9 and 3/4." Her mum though aloud as they walked into the station. They walked for a few minutes until they stopped in between platform 9 and 10.

"It must be hidden by a spell." Rainah said, as she looked around for some sort of clue

"Great." Her mum muttered.

Just at the right moment, Lily Evans arrived and instantly spotted Rainah looking around like a lost child. "Are you looking for platform 9 and 3/4?" Lily asked her

Rainah turned around to face a pretty witch with flaming red hair and amazing green eyes. "Yes!" Rainah sighed with relief "Your going to Hogwarts too?"

"Yeah," Lily replied "I'm Lily Evans."

"Rainah Stirling." She replied as they shook hands and gave eachother a smile

"Um, are you a muggleborn?" Lily asked

"Yeah..." She replied, hoping that Llily wasn't a pureblooded prick that would ditch her because of her blood status

"Erm... You might want to say goodbye to your parents now then." She said "Muggles can't get through." Rainah turned around to face her mother, and gave her a hug that a bear would be proud of.

"Be good." Her mum whispered as she kissed Rainah's forehead

"I will mum." Rainah giggled "I love you."

"I love you too chicken." Her mum replied, giving her another quick hug. Rainah pulled away from her mothers arms and grabbed her trolley that carried her trunk and kitten,

"Okay. Just run through the brick wall." Lily said when she had finished saying goodbye to her own parents

"Uh, say what?" Rainah replied

"Trust me." Lily giggled "Just watch me and copy what I do. Remember, don't hesitate."

"Um, alright." Rainah replied nervously

She watched closely as Lily pushed her trolley into the brick wall and disappeared into thin air. Then it was her go. With one last look at her mum, she ran towards the brick wall without hesitation. For a few seconds, there was silence and a strange tugging sensation on her skin, and when she opened her eyes, she found herslef standing in the middle of a much brighter train station filled with frantic witches and wizards. Rainah looked around for Lily, and spotted her talking to a short, blonde girl and a rather tall brunette one.

"Rainah!" Lily exclaimed when she saw Rainah walk over "This is Alice Prewett and Marlene McKinnon."

"Hi!" The blonde witch named Alice exclaimed, shaking Rainah's hand and smiling brightly

"Hello." Rainah replied, smiling just as brightly

"It's nice to meet you." Marlene said, also shaking Rainah's hand

"You too." Rainah replied

"Come on! We need to find an empty compartment!" Lily exclaimed, rushing onto the train with Marline, Rainah and Alice following closely behind. They walked down the long aisle, looking into each compartment until they found one near the end that was empty. "So Rainah." Lily said once they had taken their seats "You're obviously not a first year."

"No!" Rainah laughed "I'm sixteen turning seventeen. I don't know what year that is here."

"So you're a seventh year like Marlene and I." Lily exclaimed

"I guess so." Rainah replied "How old are you Alice?"

"16." She replied "I'm a sixth year... You're obviously not from around here. Where are you from?"

"Australia." Rainah replied

"What school did you go to there?" Marlene asked

"Black Ivory school for witches." Rainah replied

"I've heard so much about Back Ivory." Alice said dreamily

"Do you really ride flying kangaroos?" Lily asked suddenly

What!?" Rainah exclaimed "No! Where did you hear that!?"

"Just... Around." She replied

Rainah chuckled to herself and turned away to watch the countryside fly past through the window. Flying kangaroos? What a thought!

* * *

"This will be the year!" James exclaimed, as he cleaned his full moon glasses with the edge of his robe.

"Dude! You say that every year!" Sirius Black chuckled as he ruffled his own, chin length curls.

"She'll come to her senses and realise her undying love for me! I can feel it!" James replied, placing his glasses back on

Sirius and his two other friends Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew rolled their eyes at his comment. James had had a giant crush on the green eyed Lily Evans ever since he had laid his eyes on her, and every time he had asked her out so far, she had turned him down. But he never gave up hope and his three best friends were starting to pity him.

"So, who are you dating this week Padfoot?" Remus asked Sirius, Padfoot being his nickname, because of his animagus, a dog.

"No one yet." Sirius replied "I'll find someone tonight." This time it was Sirius's turn to get eye rolls. Sirius Black was the heartthrob of Hogwarts and could get girls to blush just by looking at them. He was seventeen years old and had been dating since he was twelve. So far his longest relationship had gone for two weeks, and that was something he was proud of.

"I'm running out of girls." Sirius sighed

"Don't worry, you have a bunch of first years to perve on." James chuckled, earning himself a kick in the shin.

* * *

"That's so sweet!" Rainah gushed after Lily had told her about her admirer, James Potter.

"He is so annoying." Lily groaned, hitting the back of her head on the window

"Maybe you should give him a chance, Lil?" Marlene suggested. Lily just shrugged her shoulders and turned around to look out the window.

"Do you like him?" Rainah asked curiously

"No way." Lily sighed, giving her newly found friend a smile. Lily had taken a liking towards the beautiful witch. She was funny, bubbly and friendly, but sassy at the same time! Lily often felt left out around Alice and Marlene as those two were extremely close. She felt that she was intruding on their friendship and was crossing her fingers that Rainah would be in Gryffindor like herself. On the way, Rainah found herself thinking about her mother. She hadn't been the same since her dad left. That was why they moved to England.

When Rainah was 10, she got a letter in the mail stating that she was eligible for the Black Ivory school for witches. Wher her dad found out, he freaked and forced her mother to choose between himself or their daughter. She had obviously chosen Rainah, and the man her mother loved walked out on their lives for good. Just last year though, they found out he was getting re-married. Her mum cried for days, still heartbroken over her loss. So they moved to avoid seeing Rainah's father with another woman.

"Aren't you supposed to be in the Head Girl and Boy compartment?" Malrene asked Lily curiously

"James is head boy." Lily replied "I don't deserve the torture i'd recieve if I sat with him." The girls laughed and went back to their own business, either reading magazines or practising magic. When they finally arrived at Hogwarts, it was dark out and getting chilly.

"You go over to Hagrid with the other first years." Lily said, pointing to the extremely large man with crazy hair

"We'll see you inside" Smiled Alice, giving her a quick hug before running off with Marlene and Lily. Rainah stepped off the train and walked in the direction Lily had pointed her in.

"You're not a first year!" Exclaimed a short girl with caramel brown hair

"No. I'm a seventh year. I'm just new." Rainah replied

The little girl gave her a quick smile, before running off with her friends.

* * *

"There's Lily! I'm taking the seat next to her!" James exclaimed when he walked into the Great Hall with his three best mates. The four of them ran towards the end of the table where James's long time crush sat. "Hello Evans." said James as he slipped in beside her. James and Remus sat opposite them and Sirius sat on the other side of James.

"What do you want Potter?" Lily sighed

"How about a date?" Suggested James

"No! Never in a million years!" She replied

"The first years a here!" Peter exclaimed, preventing James from answering Lily with a witty comment. Everyone in the room turned around to see a large group of small children walking in through the large doors. Rainah stood out dramatically because of her height and Sirius spotted her instantly.

"Who's the hottie?" He asked

"That's Rainah Stirling. She's in our year. A transfer from Australia." Lily replied. Sirius observed her closely as she stood up the front, looking around the room in awe.

"I think i've found my girlfriend for the week." Sirius smirked

"No you haven't!" Lily hissed "You break her heart and i'll break your pretty-boy face!" James laughed and poked Lily in the shoulder. "That's my girl!" He said, earning himself a slap on the back of his head.

Rainah was amazed at the beauty of the Grand Hall. Above her head was an enchanted cieling, making it look like there was no cieling at all! There were 4 long tables in the middle of the room. The table on the far left was sporting crimson banners, the two in the middle had yellow and blue and the one on the far right had dark green banners.

"I'd like to introduce you to a new seventh year!" She heard Dumbledore call "Rainah Stirling!" There was a round of applause as Rainah walked up the stone steps and sat on the stool, before an old hat was placed on her head.

"Ah, the seventh year!" She heard the hat say, making her jump slightly "Let me see... Loyal to those you love could very well make you a good hufflepuff... I also see you are smart, a perfect ravenclaw in my opinion... You also have a very rare talent... And you're cunning, something a good Slytherin would possess..."

_Talent? _Rainah thought _What talent?_

"I will let you discover that on your own." The hat chuckled "You have perfect qualities for those 3 houses, however, your bravery does go beyond compare. Yes... I think you'll do well there... GRYFFINDOR!" The hat was taken off her head and she followed Professor McGonogall's direction to the cheering Gryffindor table. The one with the red banners.

"Rainah!" She heard Lily call. She spun around to the direction of Lily's voice and spotted her among the cheering Gryffindors with Alice and Marlene. "I knew you would be a Gryffindor!" She exclaimed once Rainah had run over to her. Lily gave James a shove, creating a space that Rainah could sit in.

"I'm James Potter." Said James, holding out his hande for a shake

"_The_ James Potter?" She asked, turning to Lily who rolled her eyes "I've heard _alot_ about you. I'm Rainah." She shook his hand and turned towards the boy with straight, light brown hair who also had his hand outstretched.

"I'm Remus Lupin." He said, shaking Rainah's hand and motioning to the short, unusual looking boy beside him "This is Peter Pettigrew."

"Nice to meet you," She replied, giving Peter a little wave

Sirius shoved James in the ribs with his elbow, in order to get his attention secretly. "What was that for!?" Hissed James as he rubbed the spot where he had been elbowed. "Switch seats." Sirius whispered. James rolled his eyes and groaned in frustration as he swapped places with his handsome best friend. _Padfoot has his flirting hat on. _He thought to himself

"I'm Sirius. Sirius Black." He said as he took Rainah's hand and kissed it softly. Remus, James, Lily, Peter, Alice, Marlene and a few others watched closely for Rainah's reaction. If Sirius was to do that to any other girl here, they would probably blush until their face exploded!

_Who does this guy think he is?_ Rainah thought, chuckling internally "That really wasn't necessary." She said, looking at Sirius with amusement. He was taken aback for a second and his friends were trying hard not to laugh.

"Anyway." Sirius said once he had gained composure "I was thinking I could show you around... There are a few broom cupboards we could...explore."

"I'm alright." Rainah replied, ignoring the wink that was sent her way "Lily will show me, won't you Lil?"

"Er... yeah. Sure." Lily replied, chuckling to herself

Sirius was utterly shocked. No girl had ever turned him down before! Ever... Like ever! "She didn't even blush!" He whispered to his friends in disbelief. The boys all laughed at him, ignoring the kicks they were getting from underneath the table.

"There will be others." Remus reassured. Sirius knew there would be others, but no girl had ever turned him down before, and he was not one to give up!

* * *

"I can't believe you turned Sirius down like that!" Laughed Alice. The four girls, Marlene, Alice, Rainah and Lily were sitting in the common room as the feast had recently ended.

"It's no big deal." Rainah shrugged "I just wasn't interested."

"But every girl in Hogwarts is interested!" Insited Alice

"Are you?" Rainah asked

" Well... No. But i'm dating Frank." She exclaimed

"Tell me about this Sirius Black." Rainah said, leaning back on the red velvet couch and looking into the fire.

"Well." Lily sighed "He's a major flirt. He pretty much has a new girlfriend every week... All the girls like him. They usually go out with him for popularity or even for a few snogs."

"They all hope he'll think they're the one, and stay with them forever." Marlene added

"But that's just not Sirius... It's pretty much impossible." Lily finished

"I don't see anything in him!" Rainah said, looking from the fire to the girls who were smiling at her proudly.

* * *

"Come on Padfoot. Just get over it." Remus groaned

"She turned me down!" Sirius exclaimed

"I think James has been turned down more than you." Peter said thoughtfully

"Thanks captain obvious." James replied as he walked up to the fat lady portrait and said the password "Heartstring."

"Come in!" She chirped

The door opened and they stepped inside to see Alice, Lily, Marlene and Rainah giggling on the couch. "WHAT'S SO FUNNY!? OMG!" James screamed, flopping down next to Lily and putting his arm around her shoulder. "You have five seconds potter, five, four-"

"Okay Okay!" James said, removing his arm from her body

"Loosen up Lils." Sirius sighed, taking a cushion and sitting on it. Lily rolled her eyes and Peter and Remus took a seat on either side of Sirius "So... What _were _you talking about?" Peter asked curiously

"None of your buissness Pettigrew." Lily replied

"Were you going on about how charming I am!?" Sirius joked, leaning back onto his elbows

"Just the opposite actually." Rainah replied. There was a chorus of "Oooh's" and "Buuurn" from their friends and Sirius gave her a smirk. _She's brave._ He thought _A perfect Gryffindor._

"Where did you go before Hogwarts, Rainah?" Remus asked, making an attempt to start a civilised conversation

"Black Ivory in Australia." She replied

"Did you ri-"

'No Peter." She said quickly "We didn't ride flying kangaroos."

"Damn." Sirius muttered "That would've been hot."

"And why would that be hot, Black?" Rainah asked

"Kangaroos bounce. Boobs bounce. Do the math." He chuckled "You're such a perve!" Rainah replied, looking disgusted. Sirius chuckled cockily and gave her a lopsided smile. "You love me though." He said "Is that what you think?" She laughed "I don't even know you!"

"We could get to know each other." He replied seductively "I'd rather you do the cruciatus curse on me." She replied, standing up and storming up to her dorm.

"I like her." James and Remus said in synch once she had left. Sirius groaned and raked his hands through his hair. He should probably get a girlfriend. He needed to keep up his reputation of being the ladies man. "Oi Gemini!" He called to the pretty black haired witch across the room.

"Y'yeah?" She stuttered

"Wanna make out?" He asked, giving her a wink

"S-sure." She replied as a blush crept onto her cheeks. Sirius stood up and siezed her hand, leading her up to his room.

"He's such a slut!" Lily exclaimed

"We know." James replied, looking at Lily in admiration

**Yay! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. :) I have things planned for this story! Very exciting things! Please comment and vote and follow and whatever! It would mean so so so so much to me! Yay! Love you all! OH AND ALSO! The picture on the side is how I imagined young Sirius. No offence, but the young Sirius in the movie was not as attractive as I would have thought Sirius would be. :)**

**Auriella.**

**xx**


	3. Chapter 3

"Lily! Get up!" Rainah exclaimed, as she attempted to wake Lily up for the 5th time

"No! I'll be down later!" Lily groaned, hiding underneath the red velvet blanket. Rainah sighed and left the girls dormitory, running into James on the way down to the common room. "Morning Rainah." He said

"Hey James!" She chirped

"Hey! Sleep well?" He asked politely

"Yeah. Did you?" She replied

"Yeah…." He said with a smile on his face "Where's Lily?"

"Sleeping." Rainah replied "Come down with me to breakfast?"

"Why Rainah!" James exclaimed, faking shock "Is this a date?"

"No!" Rainah giggled "I just want to go down with a friend."

"You see me as a friend?" James asked with a look of happiness on his face

"I do now…. Come on!" She replied. They both walked down the several flights of stairs and into the Great Hall where they both instantly spotted James's best mates.

"Come on. You don't have to talk to Sirius." James reassured. Rainah nodded her head and followed the scruffy haired boy to the table.

"Prongs!" Sirius exclaimed "You brought a hottie with you!"

"Shut up Black." Rainah sneered as she took a seat next to Remus

"Good morning." Remus said

"Morning." Rainah smiled, grabbing an apple from the fruit bowl in front of her

"Where's Lily?" Asked Peter, who was biting his dirty nails subconsciously

"Still sleeping." Rainah sighed. The boys all chuckled and continued to eat their toast with pumpkin butter. "What do we have today?" Rainah asked

"Defense against the Dark Arts, Double Potions, Herbology and Double History of Magic." Remus replied promptly

"Not history of magic!" Peter groaned

"I don't mind it." Rainah replied casually. History was one of her favorite subjects! She thought it was extremely interesting.

"Yeah, well you're a nerd." Sirius teased

"And you're a narrow minded prat!" She shot back "I'm going to wake up Lily." The boys watched her with great interest as she walked away and out the large doors of the hall.

"Who knew there would be a girl who hated _the _Sirius Black." Laughed James

"Shut up." Sirius muttered, picking at his toast as he had suddenly lost his appetite.

* * *

"Lily! Why are you so tired?" Rainah asked as Lily finally stepped out of bed. "You can't tell anyone!" Lily warned as she grabbed her hairbrush. Rainah did a crossing motion in front of her heart and Lily started to brush her long red hair. "I was with James last night." She said

"Ooooh….. What happened?" Rainah replied cheekily

"Nothing that you're thinking of!" Lily exclaimed "We just talked." Rainah chuckled silently and waited a few more minutes as Lily threw on her robes and prepared her books. "Okay. Let's go." Lily said. The girls ran down to the Great Hall, but when they got there, it was completely empty.

"Crap!" Rainah groaned "I'll follow you to Defence Against the Dark Arts." The girls started running down the corridor and turned a few corners when they finally arrived, puffing heavily.

"Sorry sir." Lily apologized when they burst through the door

"Why are you late?" Professor Tudor asked sternly

"I- Uh I sl-"

"It was my fault!" Rainah exclaimed, covering for Lily as she knew she would get in a lot of trouble if he found out she slept in "I got lost and Lily found me." Lily squeezed Rainah's hand and mouthed a small thank you to her.

"Very well….. You are a new student so I will let you off this time." He said "Go find yourselves a seat." The girls looked around the room and saw that there were only two spaces available, however, they were not together. One was next to James and the other, surprisingly next to Sirius.

"You go next to James." Rainah sighed, knowing that her knew best friend secretly wanted to. "I'll go next to Black." Lily gave her a small smile and ran over to the seat next to James, while Rainah walked over to her least favorite person so far.

"Hey babe." He said, giving her a wink. Rainah hit him on the head with her book and took a seat, wriggling as far away from him as possible. Sirius rubbed his head, but laughed slightly, turning back towards the professor at the front of the room. He was happy that he got to sit next to Rainah. He wanted to all along, that's why he refused to let any of the girls who asked to sit next him, sit next to him.

"These seats you are in now will be your permanent seats for the rest of the school year." Professor Tudor said as he turned away from the blackboard he was just writing on. Cheers erupted from around the room and Rainah groaned, throwing her head into her hands.

"This will be fun." Sirius whispered to her

_No no no! Anyone but him! _Rainah thought

* * *

"It couldn't have been that bad." Lily said as Rainah complained about having to sit next to Sirius. Lily, Rainah and Marlene were on their way to Potions as Defense Against the Dark Arts had just ended. When Professor Tudor had dismissed the class, Rainah ran out of that classroom faster than a Jamaican.

"He tried to unbutton my shirt." Rainah replied flatly, cringing at the memory. Both Marlene and Lily burst out laughing and the three girls had to stop for a second as the two giggle pots had come close to falling over.

"This will be an entertaining year." Marlene sighed when she had finally calmed down. The girls walked down the stairs and entered a room that closely resembled a dungeon as it was dark and musty. Rainah followed her two new friends through a pair of large, iron doors and took a seat at one of the long wooden tables. Rainah watched the students that walked in and slowly realized that they were going to be having potions with the Slytherins. She found interest in a certain boy that walked through the door though. He had chin length, greasy hair, a hooked nose and small black eyes that showed no emotion at all. She watched him as he sat down at a table on the other side of the room with a witch with crazy brown hair and big brown eyes.

"Who's that?" Rainah asked, pointing to the strange boy

"That's Severus Snape." Marlene replied, glancing at Lily before whispering into Rainah's ear "We don't talk about him around Lily. They used to be best friends, but he called her the 'M' word."

Rainah gasped and looked back over to the boy. He didn't seem like a mean guy. He seemed sad and lonely…

Severus looked over at Lily. The only person he has ever loved. A feeling of regret washed over him as he remembered how cruel he had been to her two years ago. He shook off the feeling and looked over at the new girl that was sitting with her. She was looking right at him, and when she noticed he was looking at her, she gave him a friendly smile. Severus just looked back at her blankly, but on the inside, he had a tiny feeling of happiness. No one had ever really been nice to him before. Except for Lily, but their friendship was over now… He looked back down at his books and started fiddling with his quill.

"Why is he so…dead looking?" Rainah asked as Severus looked away from her

"He's had a rough life…." Lily replied

"Hello Evans… Stirling." Rainah groaned as she looked up to see the person who was taking a seat opposite her "Happy to see me?"

"Not at all Black." She replied

"Where are the others?" Lily asked, looking around the room for the other three

"They're coming." He replied "I wanted to save us a few good seats." Rainah rolled her eyes and started to bang her head on the table several times. Lily rubbed her back comfortingly and gave Sirius a small glare. "What did I do?" He asked her innocently

"Unbuttoning her shirt?" Lily exclaimed. Sirius stared back at her, not really knowing how to reply. He lost it though and started to go into a fit of laughter, which Lily and Marlene soon joined.

"Thanks for the support." Rainah muttered, looking up and spotting the other three boys walking over

"What's going on here?" James asked, looking at the trio of laughing idiots

"Sirius- tried- unbuttoning- shirt- Rainah." Lily choked out

"Black tried to unbutton my shirt in Defence Against The Dark Arts." Rainah explained

"That's… inappropriate." Remus said as he took a seat on the other side of Sirius

"I know." Rainah mumbled. Lily, Marlene and Sirius finally calmed down as soon as professor Slughorn walked in.

"Hello everyone! We must start the lesson at once, as I am late, which I am terribly sorry for. Today we are making Amortentia. A love potion." He said. Sirius looked over at Rainah who was giving him a cold glare and sent her a wink. She completely ignored him and turned back to the front of the room. "The method is on the board. You may begin." Slughorn said, flicking his wand so that the method magically appeared on the blackboard. There was a commotion throughout the room as everyone walked into the supply cupboards to gather their things. When Rainah had all twelve ingredients and her cauldron, she walked back to her table and started working.

"I can't wait to test this on a few girls." She heard Sirius say, making her snort

It took an hour, but at last the potions were done. Rainah took a whiff of her own and smelt the most amazing smell of cinnamon and apples, and something that she could not put her finger on. It was like citrus and vanilla mixed together with a hint of mint. She instantly wanted to swimin the whole thing, but resisted and put the cork on the cauldron before walking up the front and handing it to the teacher.

"Thank you Miss Stirling." Slughorn said as he accepted the cauldron filled with the pearly pink liquid from Rainah's hand. She walked back to her desk and sat down, packing her books and parchment away.

"Want to help me with something, Stirling?" Sirius smirked

"Nope." She replied, popping the 'p'

"Class is dismissed!" Slughorn called

Everyone jumped out of their seats and ran out of the room, except for Severus who stayed sitting at his table, reading his potions book.

**Yay! I hope you enjoyed this chapter hehehe. Ok. so i made a huuuge mistake. I forgot to upload the first chapter and a accidently uploaded the second chapter insted. So if you did not read the bit about Harry and Hermione and Ron and Ginny, go back to the first chapter. It will make alot more sense. I love all your ideas and everything! I will definitely use some! **

**Also, I know Bellatrix is older than Sirius and all, but I needed someone for future events. Please review and follow and favourite pleeaaase! xoxox love you all!**


	4. Authors note :)

Hey everyone! Thankyou so much for the nice reviews and thankyou so much for reading! Literally, everytime I see that I have a review, I do this great happy dance and reading them puts a smile on my face. so I am going to answer a few things that you asked casue I don't really know if I can reply. :)

**Ali: I update this whenever I get the chance. I don't really have a set time but at least once a week unless something comes up. I might even update next tomorrow if I have time. :) And I totally agree with you. Sirius needs to learn some respect. :)**

**xXallegedangelXx: I think your idea about James and Sirius doing the whole wrestle thingy and the teasing. :) I will definitely try to fit it in.**

**bnc199109: Thankyou so much! Yes, I like the flirtiness too. is that even a word? idek.**

So make sure to keep checking in for new updates! Share this story, follow, review and favourite. You guys are all totally mazeballs and deserve a trophy for being so cool. :)

Auriella. xx


	5. Chapter 4

"How have you guys survived this long with him?" Rainah groaned as she sat down at the Gryffindor table with Marlene, Ginny and Alice.

"Well." Lily said, before stopping to think "Actually, he's never really bothered us."

"Lucky." Rainah muttered as she waited for the food to appear.

"Hey!" Remus exclaimed, as he and Peter took a seat with the three girls

"Hey Rem- Oh. You brought Black." Rainah replied, as she saw Sirius emerge from behind

"And James!" James said loudly, ignoring the looks he got as he took a seat next to Lily.

"Hello James." Lily said

"Hey Lil." He replied, giving her a huge smile that took up half of his face. Rainah raised her eyebrows at Marlene and Alice, who both shrugged in return. They were just as shocked as Rainah was. _Since when did Lily get so cosy with James Potter? _They all thought.

Suddenly, bowls of food appeared on the tables, and Rainah instantly piled up her plate. She moaned in delight as she took a mouthful of the pumpkin mash. _The food here tastes so heavenly,_ she thought.

"Siri!" She heard someone call. Rainah looked up to see a pretty witch with long, glossy black hair running over to Sirius."Hey Gemima." He replied, not even giving her a glance

"It's Gemini, silly!" She replied, pushing Peter over so she could take a seat. "What do you wa-" He started, but was cut off, because Gemini suddenly had her lips locked with his. Sirius's eyes were filled with annoyance as he pushed her off him roughly. "Gosh Gemima! I'm trying to eat!" He shouted. The whole school was watching now and Gemini just stood there awkwardly.

"But I thought after last night..." She trailed off

"It was a one off thing!" He replied "Don't you get it? I don't like you." Everyone watched Gemini as she fled the Great Hall, tears streaming down her pale face. Rainah got up to follow her and Marlene and Alice followed losely behind. They ran up to the Gryffindor common room, and found her sobbing loudly on the red velvet couch.

"Gemini..." Rainah said softly. Gemini looked up at the three girls in the doorway and wiped her nose. Her eyes were red and swollen and her cheeks were wet from tears. Alice and Marlene sat on either side of her, putting their arms around her shoulders and Rainah sat infront of her.

"I was so stupid." Gemini muttered

"No you weren't." Alice said softly "Sirius is like this to everyone. It's not you..."

"But I- I gave h-him e-e-everything." She sobbed. The girls were puzzled for a moment, but anger filled their vains as realisation hit them... Sirius didn't just snog her last night... No, he did a lot more!

"Lets go up to your dorm, okay?" Marlene whispered, pulling Gemini and Alice up with her. It was just as well they did, because it was only a few minutes later when Sirius, James, Remus, Peter and Lily walked in. "You!" Rainah growled, standing up so she didn't have to look up at him, not that it made much of a difference. He was tall!

"Yes, me." Sirius chuckled, sending her a wink

"I can't believe you!" She exclaimed, walking forward so that they were only inches apart "I always knew you were a bit of a flirt with a huge ego, but I guess this really opened my eyes huh? You're a heartless prick Sirius Black."

"She asked for it!" He said defensively

"No she didn't!" Rainah exclaimed, her voice raising just an octave higher

"Well, she should've thought about that before she pulled her skirt up!" He replied

Rainah looked at him in utter disgust. "I have no idea what girls see in you." She said bitterly "You're such a bastard." Sirius watched Rainah in shock as she stomped up the stairs. The whole entire room had grown completely silent as no one knew what to say.

"The nerve." He muttered as he took the seat where Gemini had once sat.

"Well, she is in Gryffindor for a reason." James pointed out

"But she has a point." Lily said "Kissing and ending the relationship is different, but having sex? That's inconsiderate! Especially since Gemini was a virgin. She had never even kissed a guy before! All you have given her is trust issues and a broken heart. You need to think about others before you go and do something for your own pleasure!" Lily walked in the same direction as Rainah, leaving the marauders alone.

"What do you guys think?" Sirius asked

The three of them looked at each other nervously. "Well..." Remus started "Maybe you went a bit far."

"Well, it's not like I haven't done it before!" Sirius exclaimed, standing up so that he was face to face with his best friends.

"Well, you usually stay with them for like... a week. And, you've never humiliated them in front of the whole school!" James said quickly

"Whatever." Sirius growled, walking up to his dorm and leaving the three boys alone.

* * *

The next day, Sirius didn't talk to anyone except for the flirty girls he snuck into broom cupboards and Rainah, whom he continued to annoy. James, Remus and Peter all tried to start conversations with him, but he would just walk away. Rainah didn't even look at him though, even when he tried to annoy her.

"He has to get over it!" Rainah said after the boys tried another attempt to talk to him after transfiguration, the last class of the day.

"I know." James sighed "He'll realise how lonely he is."

"He doesn't look too lonely now." Lily murmured, pointing to Sirius strutting ahead of them with a crowd of giggling girls.

"He will be later." Remus replied "He gets annoyed by them easily. I'm pretty sure you two, Marlene and Alice are the only four girls in this school who don't annoy him."

The five of them walked up to their common room, put their books away and walked back down to the large lake outside. They sat under the huge oak tree and looked out onto the water. "It's pretty, isn't it?" Rainah sighed as she watched the sparkling reflection of the sun on the water.

"Yeah." The rest of them mumbled in reply

* * *

It was midnight, and everyone was in bed, except for Rainah, who was sitting on her favourite couch in front of the fire, hypnotised by it's warm waves. She wasn't really thinking about anything. Her mind was completely blank, she just couldn't get to sleep.

"Mind if I join you?" She heard a familiar voice ask, making her jump. She looked up and saw a very tired looking Sirius staring at her expectantly. Rainah simply shrugged her shoulders and looked back into the fire as she felt him sit down, very closely beside her. She could feel him eyeballing her, and through the corner of her big eyes, she saw him staring.

"What do you want?" She asked at last, getting annoyed with the obsession his eyeballs were having over her at this particular moment.

"Nothing." He replied, still not looking away

"Then why do you keep staring at me?" She sighed in annoyance

"It's impossible not to stare at someone as beautiful as you!" He said in a fake tone of sweetness.

"Right." Rainah said, turning towards his handsome face that had grown a thin layer of stubble. "And how many girls have you said that to?"

"I-"

"Even I know your reputation around here, Black and I'm not going to fall for your dirty tricks!" She said, standing up and walking away "Oh, and by the way. Next time, say something original. That was way too cliché."

Sirius watched her, dumbstruck as she walked off. That had worked on all 15 girls he had tried it on! This Rainah chick was different, and he liked her sassiness. He thought it was sexy."You won't get way that easily." He muttered, also standing up and walking back to his dorm.

* * *

**Sorry for the loooong wait! I have been so busy with school but it is holidays now, yay!**

**Okay, so I HAVE CHARACTER PHOTOS!**

**Follow this link: user/KadenceKxx/library/?sort=3&page=1**

**Tell me what you think of the characters! Thanks so much for reading!**

**Aurie. xx**


	6. Chapter 5

"I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date sometime." The handsome boy named Lainley asked nervously

"I'm sorry; I'm just not ready at the moment…" Rainah replied sympathetically "Maybe another time."

"That's okay." He mumbled, looking at the floor "I'll see you later."

"Bye!" Rainah said, before walking off with Lily, Marlene and Alice to breakfast

"That's like, the 5th guy this week!" Lily exclaimed, as they entered the hall and sat at the table with James and Remus

"I'm going to sit with Frank." Alice said, before leaving the others to sit with her boyfriend

"Where's the other two?" Marlene asked, looking around for Sirius and Peter

"Peter is sick and Sirius slept in." Replied Remus

"I hope he doesn't come." Rainah mumbled, making the others laugh a little

Remus looked at her with a small smile on his face. He loved how she was brave enough to say what she was thinking. He liked how whenever Sirius arrived, or talked, she would roll her eyes or pretend to kill herself. He liked how she was different to other girls. Heck, he had liked everything about her ever since she arrived!The doors of the Great Hall opened, and Sirius came bounding in, making all the girls whisper and giggle.

"Sorry I'm late guys." He said, suddenly talking to his friends again

"That's okay." Rainah replied sweetly "I didn't even notice you were gone!"

"I did baby!" A red headed witch named Rachel cried as she stood up and gave Sirius a snog. Rainah rolled her eyes and gagged, making everyone watching laugh a bit. "That was quick." Rainah said, giving him a cold, hard glare

Sirius just smirked and sat down, pulling Rachel down with him "Why, do you feel jealous?" He teased

"Not at all!" Rainah laughed "I was just remembering our conversation last night…. You really move on fast don't you?"

Remus, Lily, Marlene and James raised their eyebrows at this comment that made Sirius stutter slightly. "Oh y-yeah?" He said "At least I can get a girlfriend!"

"I would hardly call them girlfriends, Black." She hissed back "They're just your toys."

"Well, at least I can get that." He shot back

"Maybe I don't want a boyfriend right now!" She exclaimed, standing up "Oh and by the way, I believe you were the one that was turned down by me. So don't go saying I can't get a boyfriend, because you know perfectly well I can!"

Everyone was silent as they watched Rainah leave the Great Hall. "You know." Lily said after awhile "Rainah's had five guys ask her out this week."

"Yeah right." Sirius snorted

"It's actually true…I witnessed four of them." James said

Sirius didn't say anything for the rest of breakfast. No one did actually, except for Rachel who wouldn't stop complaining!

* * *

Rainah didn't talk to Sirius at all during History of Magic and Transfiguration. The whole time, she was desperately waiting for her free period, where she could walk around alone and think. When Professor McGonagall dismissed the class, she ran out of Hogwarts and in the direction of a place she had not yet been. A place that Lily had told her about. _Go past the lake, towards the owlery and turn left at the yellow leaved tree. _She remembered Lily tell her. When she saw the tree with yellow leaves, she thought about the next direction. _Keep walking until you get to a cave. Go inside the cave and you're there! _ Rainah started walking down the dirt path and after a few hundred meters, she saw the cave. Making sure she had her wand in her pocket, she took a stepped into the large hole.

The sight took her breath away! All over the cave walls was hundreds upon hundreds of glow worms, making it look like she was standing in the middle of a galaxy. Making sure to be silent, she sat down on the hard rock floor, and relaxed.

* * *

Sirius Black grinned at the thought of having a free period. _I just need to think and get away from all of the girls._ He thought. Sirius remembered overhearing Lily tell Rainah directions to get to a place that not many people knew about. _I'll go there,_ he thought as he stepped outside and looked around to make sure no one was watching as he transformed into a dog.

He followed her directions carefully, and it wasn't long until he spotted the large, rock cave. He trotted inside quietly and was amazed at the sight of the glow worms, glowing brightly like stars. He was in awe, and wasn't paying attention, making him trip on something.

* * *

Rainah yelped, making the glow worms fade, when something had tripped over her leg. After a few seconds of silence, the glow worms started to shine again and she was able to see what had tripped on her. She wished she hadn't though, because the sight of the huge, black dog frightened her.

Sirius looked up to see what he had tripped on, and was surprised when he saw Rainah's fearful face. She looked so beautiful with the glow from the cave surrounding her, like an angel. He stood up and walked next to her before sitting down and making himself comfortable.

Rainah stiffened as the dog rested his head on her thigh. "D-do you bite?" She asked it nervously. The dog shook it's shaggy head and closed his eyes slowly. She cautiously reached out to it and started to stroke the dog's black curls.

"You don't have to be somewhere, do you?" Rainah asked him. The dog again, shook his head, making Rainah smile. "Good." She sighed "I need a bit of company from something that can't talk."

They sat there in silence, admiring the glowing worms that stuck on the wall. "I wish I was a dog." She said after awhile "You don't have to deal with any drama from idiots." Sirius looked up at her face with interest. He was pretty sure he knew where this was going. "There's this one boy who thinks his royalty, just because the girls go crazy for him." She said

Sirius sighed and looked back down at the ground. _Here we go. _He thought

"He's not even good looking." She muttered. Sirius looked up at her and raised his eyebrows in disbelief. "Okay fine!" She laughed "He is good looking." Sirius stood up and started barking in triumphantly, making the cage go pitch black again. "Shhh!" Rainah hissed and soon, the glow worms were glowing brightly again.

"I should go now." Rainah whispered, as she stood up and dusted off her bum "I'll see you around!"

Sirius watched her as she walked out of the cave, and once he was sure she was gone, he transformed back into his normal self. "At least she thinks I'm good looking." He said as he stood up, and fixed his hair, before leaving the beautiful cave.


	7. Chapter 6

It was the end of the day and Marlene, Lily and Rainah were walking up the steps of Gryffindor tower as they had just finished dinner. Rainah had made sure to avoid Sirius all day. She was so glad that she didn't have Defence Against the Dark Arts today, otherwise it would have been harder than usual.

"Hello Lily." James said from behind the three girls.

"Hello James." She replied, slowing down slightly so that she was walking beside him.

Rainah and Marlene exchanged a look and giggled softly. "Hey Remus!" Rainah said "I need to show you something"

"Oh, uh, okay." Remus replied, following Rainah as she speeded up the stairs.

"You too Sirius." Marlene said, following the direction of Rainah with Sirius tagging behind.

"So, what did you have to show us?" Sirius asked impatiently, looking around the room to see if he could see anything important that the girls would have wanted to show him.

"Nothing." Rainah replied in a 'duh' tone "We just wanted to leave Lily and James alone together."

"Oh." Sirius replied, flopping on the couch and propping his feet up on the coffee table.

"Where's Peter?" Marlene asked, also sitting on the couch

"With McGonagall." Remus replied, sitting on the floor in front of them "He has detention for back-chatting."

The girls nodded in acknowledgment and starting to talk among themselves, while Sirius just sat on the couch, looking at the ends of his hair. Remus observed Rainah closely and when she caught him staring, she flashed him a smile, causing him to blush and get butterflies. _Dang, I really like her. _He thought. Suddenly, James and Lily walked in with goofy smiles on their faces.

"Hello Lily, James... have fun?" Rainah smirked as she folded her arms and leaned back, wiggling her eyebrows at her blushing friend

"We were only walking up her." Lily replied, trying to look and sound casual, although she was failing miserably.

"Lily, Rainah. Upstairs... now." Marlene demanded, running up the stairs to the girls dorms.

Rainah groaned and stood up lazily. Remus gave her a small sympathetic smile, which she returned. She started to feel and eruption in her stomach that she couldn't ignore. It seemed to happen a lot lately, whenever she was around Remus. _Dang, I think I might like him._ She thought as she ran upstairs and into her dormitory.

"Lily is about to tell us everything!" Marlene exclaimed, patting her bed for Rainah to sit. "So what happened? Did you make out? Or was he a pig? Or were you a pig?"

"We just sort of talked." Lily replied, avoiding eye contact

"Are you going to tell us what you were talking about?" Rainah urged

"Nothing really... School... friends... stuff." She replied, smiling slightly at the memory.

"Oh my gosh!" Marlene squealed "You like him don't you? It's girls intuition, I got it from my mother."

"What!? No!" Lily replied quickly, her face turning the same colour as the crimson bed sheets.

"You so do." Rainah said

"I- Fine." Lily sighed "If you tell him, I will not hesitate to kill you and then myself." The girls nodded in agreement and Lily started to turn the attention off her and onto someone else "So who do you two like?" She asked

"Well, I sort of like Lockhart now." Marlene said quietly. Rainah looked confused as she hadn't been at this school for very long. "He's name's Gilderoy. He's in the year below us, with blonde hair and really white teeth..." Marlene added dreamily

"Oh yep, I know him." Rainah said, remembering the very confident boy that she had seen strutting down the halls yesterday.

"And what about you Rainah?" Lily asked

"Well... I think I might like Remus." She replied, looking up at her friends very shocked faces "What?"

"Remus?" Marlene repeated

"Yeah." Rainah said "He's just so nice and smart and he's not too bad looking either."

"He's a lucky wizard." Lily giggled "You're so pretty."

"Thanks Lil, so are you two." Rainah replied

"Sirius isn't going to be happy!" Marlene exclaimed, earning herself a look of confusion from Rainah "He so likes you!" Rainah laughed so hard that she could hardly breathe. She knew that there was no way that Sirius liked her.

"He likes every girl, Marlee." Rainah said, once she had calmed down

"Nuh-uh." Lily said "He has NEVER gone out of his way to annoy a girl before."

"But that's because no girl has ever turned him down before." Rainah replied. The girls shrugged their shoulders, and they continued to gossip.

* * *

"So what did Rainah and Marlene have to show you guys?" James asked once the girls had left.

"Nothing, they just wanted to leave you two alone." Sirius replied

"Ugh, I love her!" James exclaimed, taking the spot that Marlene had been sitting in

"You're not the only one." Sirius chuckled. James and Remus looked at him curiously "Oh Moony, you couldn't take you're eyes off of her!"

"I could too!" He replied defensively "I do not like her!"

"I er... sort of have to agree with Padfoot on this one." James said "It is kind of obvious that you like her. You never like anyone and we are your best friends! Of course we are going to notice when you start to act a bit differently around certain people!"

Remus sighed in defeat and looked at his hands "Fine." He huffed "I do like her."

"I don't blame you." Sirius replied, in attempt to be helpful "She is smoking. Most of the guys like her."

"Do you?" Remus asked

"I er, no. I never _like _girls" He replied slowly

"You should ask her out." James suggested

"No way will she say yes!" Sirius snorted "She's turned down 5 guys already."

"It's alright...I'll ask her next time I see her." Remus said, hoping that they would forget about this tomorrow morning. Suddenly, they boys heard footsteps coming from the stairs. They turned their heads to see who it was, and saw Rainah who had come down to get her homework that she left on the desk. Remus groaned and threw his head in his hands and the two boys laughed.

"Well well well!" James smirked "Look who it is."

"Sorry, forgot my homework." She replied, collecting several books from the large mahogany desk that was against the wall.

"Well, you're just in time. We were just talking about you!" James exclaimed "In fact, Remus has something he wants to ask you, don't ya?"

Remus turned pink and looked up at Rainah, who was looking at him curiously. "I-er. I was wondering if you wanted to go to Hogsmeade with me on Saturday." He asked quickly. Rainah had only just made out what he said and a smile slowly crept onto her face.

"I would love to." She replied

"What!?" Sirius exclaimed, looking just as shocked as Remus. He wasn't expecting her to say yes at all! Especially because it was Remus! A surge of jealousy ran through his blood as he watched Rainah and Remus smile at each other.

"I said yes, Black." Rainah repeated calmly

"But, you didn't say yes to me!" He exclaimed

"I thought you would be smart enough to figure out that I don't like you! I'm not like the other girls who fall at your feet and kiss the ground you walk on!" She said harshly

"But you like him?" Sirius scoffed

"Yeah, I actually do." Rainah replied, blushing slightly "And there is nothing you can do about it." Sirius gawked at her for a few seconds before storming up to his dorm and slamming the door so hard that the room shook. "You might want to slam it a bit louder! I don't think the people in Africa heard you!" She shouted before turning back to the other boys "I better get going. I 'll see y'all tomorrow... goodnight Remus."

"Goodnight Rainah." Remus replied

"Goodnight James." James prompted

"Goodnight James." Rainah giggled

"Goodnight Rainah." James replied

Rainah walked back up to her dorm, and when she was gone, the realisation suddenly hit Remus like a truck. "She said yes!" He exclaimed in disbelief, laying down on the ground and looking up at the ceiling dreamily.

* * *

"Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh!" Rainah squealed once she had entered her room

"What?" Both Lily and Marlene replied in synch

"Remus, just asked me out on a date." She said in disbelief as she flopped onto her bed

"No way!" Marlene squealed "You guys are going to be the cutest couple in Hogwarts."

Rainah ignored the girls as they started to plan her wedding. All she wanted to think about was this coming Saturday, which was two days away. That's all she could think about! Soon enough, she had fallen into a deep, dreamless sleep, with a smile plastered on her face.

* * *

**HELLO! ****I know It has been so long and I am so sorry! I have been so busy, but I know, no excuses. Anyway, this was pretty much a filler chapter, I have written out the others, so it is all planned, and I am quite certain next week will be interesting. :)**

**I HAVE NEWS! My friend Camille and I started a roleplay, so check it out, join it and share it, cause we have no participants atm. Here is the link:**

** forum/Welcome-to-Hogwarts-Harry-Potter-roleplay/13 9008/**

**Um so yeah, Oh also! I know someone said that the paragraphs aren't properly set out and it looks like a terms and conditions thing! I just wanted to say I am trying my hardest, but this website makes the page wider, making like 2 sentences one line. But I am trying!**

**Thankyou for all your comments! Continue to comment!**

**Love y'all! 3**


	8. Chapter 7

A few days passed and it was finally Saturday. Lily and Marlene had woken Rainah up especially early to get ready, much to her dismay. She absolutely hated getting up early. The earliest she had ever woken up in her life, was 9:30 and her friends decided to wake her up and 7:30.

"Guys!" She complained "Why can't I just look like I usually do?"

"Because it's a date." Lily said tiredly, as this was the fifth time Rainah had asked "It's what people do."

"Don't you dare make me look overdone." Rainah warned

The two girls agreed and instantly got to work. Marlene worked on her makeup, while Lily used her wand to fix up Rainah's hair. Half and hour later, they were done and they ran to Rainah's closet to pick out an outfit. It took ten minutes for them to decide, and when they finally made a decision, Rainah put it on and looked in the mirror.

"Wow." Rainah gasped "You guys are amazing at this stuff!"

She was 100% happy with the result. Her makeup was perfect. She had winged eyeliner on the top lid and a natural looking red lipstick. Her hair was just as long and wavy as it had always been, but a whole lot smoother and shinier. They had dressed her in a gorgeous, strapless white dress that just reached her knees, paired with a faded denim jacket and black strappy heels. The whole look was incredible.

"I am so jealous right now." Marlene admitted, proud over what she had created

"Mr Lupin will be the most envied guy at this school!" Lily exclaimed

Rainah laughed and did a little twirl. She was feeling truly beautiful and she couldn't wait to see Remus.

"Let's go!" She said excitedly.

"Why do girls always take so long?" James groaned, as he flopped on the couch, and rubbed his eyes.

"Why do you always complain?" Remus shot back

James looked at the ground in defeat and started to play with his hands. It was now 8:30 and the boys were getting bored.

"Where's Sirius?" Peter asked

"He went with Rachel." Remus replied

"Why didn't we go with him?" Peter asked

"I've already told you." James replied, clearly annoyed "I want to follow Lily."

"You have no idea how creepy that sounds." Remus chuckled.

James poked his tongue out and ruffled his hair, so that it looked windswept and perfectly messy. There was a sound of giggles coming from the top of the stairs that led to the girls dormitory. The three boys started to get excited, each for different reasons. Remus couldn't wait to see Rainah, James couldn't wait to see Lily and Peter just wanted to go to Hogsmeade and get some food. The three girl emerged through the door at the bottom of the stairs and Remus's breath was taken away at the sight of Rainah. He always thought she looked pretty, but today she looked specifically amazing.

"You look amazing." Remus said breathlessly when Rainah had walked over to him

"Thanks." she replied quietly, as a small blush formed on her cheeks.

"She said no again!" James exclaimed from across the room. He had asked her out yet again, and obviously she had said no.

"Poor boy." Rainah muttered, making Remus laugh

"Shall we go?" He asked, holding out his hand

Rainah nodded her head and took his hand. It was rough and large against her small, soft one and she liked it that way. They both walked down the stairs and out the large wooden doors of Hogwarts, where it was slightly cold outside. Then, they made their way to Hogsmeade.

"I've never been here." Rainah said, once the arrived. She admired the place, filled with an assortment of shops for pretty much anything you could think of.

"You'll like it." Remus replied "Want a butterbeer?"

"Yeah."

They both walked along the street and into a small, wooden pub called 'The Three Broomsticks.'

"I'll pay." Remus said firmly.

"Um... fine. I'll go find a table." Rainah replied, letting go of his warm hand and walking away to find a seat. It was quite packed that day, and only a few tables were available. She instantly spotted a table in a far away corner, and she started to make her way over there, when a certain curly haired boy blocked her path."

"Hello Stirling." He drawled

"Black." Rainah nodded

"Let's go Siri." Whined the red headed witch that accompanied him.

"Just wait Rachel!" He replied harshly, before turning back to Rainah "Where is Remus? Did you decide you were too good for him or something?"

"No." Rainah scoffed "He's ordering butterbeers. Now if you don't mind, I need to get a table... Actually I don't care if you mind... Goodbye Rachel."

"Bye." She sneered, pulling Sirius away and out of the pub

Rainah took her seat in the cosy corner and waited for Remus, who arrived three minutes later, carrying two frothy cups of butterbeer.

"Sorry I took so long. There was a line up." Remus said, placing the drink in front of her.

"That's alright." Rainah replied, pulling the cup towards her.

She lifted it up to her lips and took a sip of the delicious drink, moaning in delight. She had never had a butterbeer so good before! Remus smiled at her reaction, and took a sip of his own.

"So, tell me about yourself." He said

"Well, what do you want to know?" Rainah asked

"Everything." He replied

"Well." Rainah said, warming up her hands on the hot mug of butterbeer "I'm a muggleborn. I live with my mum when I'm not at school. I'm allergic to nuts... honestly, I can't breathe when I eat them, and I look like a balloon... What else do you want to know?"

"What happened to your dad?" Remus asked. Rainah hesitated and looked down at her hands. "It's alright if you don't want to tell me."

"No." Rainah sighed "My dad left my mum and I when he found out I was a witch."

"Oh, I'm sorry..." Remus replied, unsure of what to say

"It's not your fault." Rainah said. Remus gave her a small smile, and put his hand on hers. "So!" Rainah said, trying to change the subject "You don't seem like the kind of guy that would willingly hang out with guys like Sirius and James. What happened?"

Remus laughed 'You are right... James and I were partners for potions in our first year. He was already friends with Sirius, so we all just started hanging out together. I guess we just, sort of clicked." He replied

"Yeah... I guess so." Rainah said, taking another sip of the heavenly drink I her hands.

* * *

Remus walked into the dorm that he shared with his three best friends, smiling like an idiot. He had only just gotten back from his date with Rainah, and unfortunately missed dinner.

"Have fun?" James smirked

"She is perfect!" Remus exclaimed, falling onto his bed and looking at the ceiling. "She's funny, and pretty, and nice, and-"

"She is not nice!" Sirius interrupted

"That's only because she thinks you are a jerk." James put in

"Whatever." Sirius muttered "I don't care about your date anyway, Moony. So just shut up."

"Well, sorry." Remus scoffed as Sirius took off his shirt, and jumped into bed.

"I think Padfoot here has a crush on your girlfriend, Moony." James teased as he jumped into his own bed

"I do not!" Sirius growled "And she's not his girlfriend yet!"

"What!?" Peter and James said at the same time ""You didn't ask her to be your girlfriend?"

"I will tomorrow, okay." Remus said before rolling onto his side "I'm going to sleep, goodnight."

There was a chorus of goodnight's as the light slowly dimmed, leaving only the glow from the crescent moon outside.

* * *

"How was it!?" Marlene asked once Rainah had walked into their dorms.

"It was...perfect." Rainah replied, stripping off her clothes and changing into her pyjamas. "We got a butterbeer and talked for ages. Then we walked around Hogsmeade and I showed him the glow worm cave. Then we sat in there for awhile." Rainah then turned off the lights and hopped into her bed.

"Did you kiss?" Lily asked

"No." Rainah laughed "I don't kiss on the first date."

"Well, are you going to go out again? Are you official yet?" Marlene pushed, desperate for more answers

"No." Rainah sighed "But I think we will be soon."

Marlene and Lily did a small squeal, and the three girls continued to talk, before falling asleep in the glowing light of the moon.

* * *

**Aw. cute. 3**

**Follow and comment. :)**

**Love you all!**

**And im so sorry I haven't been updating reguarlary. I'm hoping to change that!**


	9. Chapter 8

Almost a whole day had passed since the Hogsmeade trip the day before, and Remus knew that if he was going to ask Rainah out, he had to stop procrastinating, obviously. He was sitting underneath the large tree next to the Black Lake, when he saw Rainah walk past and turn to the left. He was going to call out to her, but decided to follow her instead, and see where she was going. He walked down the dirt path that he had seen Rainah walk down, and spotted a cave in the rock's beside him. _I guess she's in here, _he thought as he walked he entered, he spotted Rainah perched up against the cave wall, looking at the glow-worms dreamily.

"Hey." He said quietly, as he made his way over to her.

Rainah jumped a bit, but seemed to calm down when she saw who it was "Hey Remus." She whispered, flashing him a small smile _Maybe he'll ask me out! _She thought excitedly

"What are you doing in here?" He asked, as he tried to get comfortable on the dirt floor, which was nearly impossible.

"Just thinking." Rainah replied "You?"

Remus took a deep breath, and started to pick at his fingernails like he always did when he was nervous. "I actually wanted to ask you something." He said quietly

Rainah smiled, and looked up at him. She was pretty sure she knew where this was leading to, but she didn't want to say anything, just in case she was wrong.

"Yesterday was... amazing. I had such a good time and I really like you. I er, I know you've turned down heaps of guys while being here, but I was wondering if you wanted to be my girlfriend?" He said quite quickly

"Yes." Rainah smiled, chuckling at Remus's shocked face "I would love to."

Remus smiled, and pulled her into a hug. "Shall I escort you to dinner, girlfriend?" He asked, helping Rainah up and keeping a hold of her hand.

"Yes, you shall, boyfriend." Rainah replied, bumping him with her hip as they walked out of the beautiful cave.

* * *

"They better have pumpkin pie tonight." Lily said as she sat with Marlene and the Marauders, minus Remus at the Gryffindor table "I am craving it!"

"I hope they have treacle tart." James replied, as he cleaned his glasses on the edge of his school robes "Hey, have you seen Remus and Rainah?"

"No... We were going to ask you the same thing." Lily replied slowly

"Hey, I think that's them now- Oh my gosh!" Marlene said as everyone's heads turned towards the Great Hall doors. Sure enough, Remus and Rainah had just entered, hand in hand.

"I'm guessing they are official!" Lily exclaimed happily.

The cute couple arrived at the table, and took a seat at in between Sirius and James.

"Moony! You dawg!" James cried, hitting Remus on the shoulder happily

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Remus replied innocently, not able to wipe the smile off his face.

"So, you guys are official?" Peter asked, taking a bite out of the chicken leg in his hands.

"Yep!" Rainah replied happily, glancing at Sirius who did not look happy "What's wrong with you?"

"Mind your own business." He snarled, rather dog-like.

Rainah laughed quietly and turned to face Marlene who was grinning like an idiot. _"Tell me everything."_ She mouthed, wiggling her eyebrows. Rainah nodded her head, and let go of Remus's hand, so that she was able to serve herself some food.

* * *

It was midnight and most students were in bed, sleeping. Sirius and James were the only two still up, and they were not yet tired. Although two of the loudest boys in Gryffindor were in the same room, it was completely silent.

"I can't believe Rainah." Sirius exclaimed suddenly, as he leaned his head on the back of the crimson couch.

"Sirius, mate." James sighed "Let it go. This is all you talk about now."

"Who does she think she is?" Sirius huffed, completely ignoring his best friend "Turning me down like i'm just some random guy."

James groaned and gave his friend a look of disbelief. "You are just some random guy! Stop being so... so shallow!" He said "Not every girl on the earth is going to love you Padfoot."

Sirius laughed cockily at James and raised his eyebrows. "You have no idea what it's like, Prongs." He said, clearly amused "You've been turned down your entire life!"

"In case you haven't noticed, _Sirius_," James seethed, sitting up a bit straighter "It seems to have paid off. Lily actually smiles at me now."

"Oh wow. Lover boy James finally gets the love of his life to smile at him!" Sirius said sarcastically "Face it, Lily doesn't like you and she never will... and you tell me to get over it."

"You!" James hissed, before lunging at his best mate and tackling him to the floor. "Take that back!" He shouted as he pulled Sirius's curly hair with all his might.

"Never!" Sirius replied, rolling James over so he was on top, and hitting him on across the face. There were shouts and threats coming from both of them as they each took turns rolling on top of the other and attempting to hurt them.

"What the _hell_ is going on here?" A voice asked, making the two boys stop fighting. They looked up and saw Marlene, Lily and Rainah standing at the doorway, looking amused, angry and tired.

"Who was trying to rape the other?" Rainah smirked as she pushed her hair out of her eyes. They boys blushed and stumbled over their words. "It's alright. I've known for awhile now... Your whole Lily act was pretty good, James. If I didn't know any better, I'd think you actually loved her... And Sirius, boy, it must've been hard to get so many girls to pretend to like you, just to cover up the fact that you were gay."

"We. were. fighting!" James said incredulously, making the girls laugh.

"You call that fighting? I'll show you fighting." Lily said and she walked over to Sirius and punched him in the face, just for the fun of it.

"What the f- You Bitch!" Sirius shouted, clutching his now bloody nose.

Lily giggled and flounced back over to her two best friends, who were pretty shocked at what Lily had just done. "Why were you fighting anyway?" Lily asked

The boys stuttered and looked at each other. They didn't want the girls to know that they were having a cat fight over Lily and Rainah.

"You were having a fight over Lily and I?" Rainah laughed "Are you serious?"

"H-how did you know that?" Sirius asked

"James just said it... Gosh, were you dropped on your head as an infant?" Rainah replied, still laughing quietly

"Actually..." James said slowly "I didn't say anything." Lily, Sirius and Marlene mumbled in agreement. Rainah was positive she heard James say they didn't want the girls to know that they were fighting over them.

"Oh.. well I was right anyway!" She chirped "Well, I'm going to go up to bed. You girls coming?"

"Wait, I want to ask Lily something." James said quickly. Lily turned around and raised her eyebrows at the boy she had recently started crushing on. "I was wondering if you wanted to have lunch with me this weekend?" He asked, rather nervously.

Lily thought it over for a moment. This was the first time James had actually asked her out. The other times, it was more like an order. "Yeah, okay." She replied after awhile.

"What!?" James, Sirius, Marlene and Rainah shouted simultaneously. They were not expecting that!

"I said yes!" Lily laughed

James turned around slowly to face a fuming Sirius."I guess I won, eh Padfoot?" He said happily.

"Shut up." Sirius mumbled, flopping back onto the couch and giving James a cold glare. Suddenly, Remus, Peter and several other tired students came down from their dorms and they didn't look happy.

"Will you keep it down?" A second year asked, as he rubbed his eyes.

"Sorry." Marlene replied kindly "Go back to bed."

Everyone except for Remus and Peter walked back up to their dorms, leaving the seven friends alone. "So, guess what!" James exclaimed, grinning at the two newcomers.

"What?" Remus asked tiredly, walking over to Rainah and wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Lily has decided to go on a date with me this weekend."

"Really? How did you bribe her?" Remus asked, smirking at his friend who was obviously trying to keep his cool.

"Actually, Lupin." Lily said "I willingly said yes."

Remus was slightly shocked. He knew it would happen one day, but he didn't think that day would come so fast. Peter looked more excited than James did. He was finding it hard to stay still, and was laughing like an idiot.

"Okay Peter." Rainah laughed "Calm down little guy. She didn't say yes to you."

Peter instantly sobered up and took a seat next to Sirius, who was watching Remus and Rainah whisper to each other with a look of hatred. "It's funny that Remus got the girl that turned you down, huh?" Peter said quietly "That's gotta be embarrassing."

"Oh, come off it! You've never even had a girlfriend!" Sirius snapped, before standing up. "I'm going to bed." And with that, he was off, leaving the room in silence.

"Merlin." Remus muttered "He's a bastard."

"Tell me about it." Rainah replied "What did you say to him Peter?"

"Oh you know. Just the usual a-about you and Remus." He stuttered quietly "He's got it bad... Goodnight!"

The remaining five watched Peter scramble up the stairs. Once he was gone, they all took seats on the couches. Much to James delight, Lily cuddled up to him, and leaned her head on his chest. She had been waiting to do this for a few weeks now, and she finally had a reason to. Rainah and Remus were also cuddling, and Marlene sat by herself in between them.

"Guys." She pouted "You're making me feel lonely."

"Go ask Lockhart out then." Lily replied, sending her a wink

Marlene rolled her eyes and folded her arms in defiance. There was no way that she was going to ask Lockhart out! Most girls in the year below her were all over him. "Well, i'm going back to bed." She said, leaving the two couples to themselves.

**Yay! I updated! I hope you enjoy this chapter! :) Thankyou XxallegedangelXx for the idea of James and Sirius and fighting. :) I hope I met your expectations. :D**


End file.
